Trustworthy? Or Not?
by Vienna Waters
Summary: It's a rough and confusing time for a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Please R&R!
1. The Meeting in the Kitchen

--Disclaimer: I did not invent the world of Harry Potter, that would the work of the genius JK Rowling--  
  
Chapter One  
  
Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, a dingy hidden house..It seems like nothing, but it's really the Headquaters of the Order of the Phoenix. It is also the Black residence, but now as the last member of the Black family is dead it's nothing more than the Headquarters. The Order of the Phoenix meets once a week in the kitchen.  
  
Vienna Waters, a member of the Order, was offered the teaching position of Defense Against the Dark Arts this summer by Albus Dumbledore. Of course, she agreed, she was excellent at the subject. She received 'Outstanding' on her OWL and her NEWT. Mind you, she did have a few weaknesses in her knowledge of the subject, spells and defenses she thought were unessesary to bother studying.  
  
Vienna walked into the kitchen at Headquarters to find most of the members of the Order already seated at the table. Everyone in the room turned their heads towards her as she entered, it felt very awkward. She was a new member to the Order and often felt un-noticed and left out of certain things she knew she was capable of. Like last year, why couldn't she help guard Harry Potter? They wouldn't even let her come to Grimmauld Place to keep Sirius Company while everyone was gone. They only permitted her to come for meetings. Was it that they weren't sure if they could trust her? "No" she thought, "I wouldn't be here if they didnt trust me.." "Sorry i'm late." she said carefully, hoping nobody would be mad. "I got tied up, lots of paper work, lost track of ti-" "Can we hurry this up? I'll be late for work next week if we keep going at this rate!" Tonks interupted. Vienna took her seat swiftly, looking eager to get the meeting started.  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands together, staring at the table for several minutes. "As you all know, now that new the new school year is about to start my time with the Order is limited." he finally said. The group at the table nodded in agreement. "Today we will be discussing something very important that you all need to know about. Fudge is still trying by any means to expell Harry from school and of course, land me a cell in Azkaban. Not that I couldn't escape in a snap" he added. "We will need.." he looked around at everyone in the room, taking in their curious expressions. "A few more spies at the Ministry to keep watch on what Fudge is planning to do and another guard at Hogwarts." "I can help spy at the Ministry!" a little witch piped up squeakily. "Thank you Deladus, your help is much appreciated" he said softly beaming at her. "I'll be at Hogwarts, this is my chance be a guard." Vienna thought. She cleared her throat quietly. "I...I can be a guard at Hogwarts..since..well..since i'll be there teaching." she said a bit louder than she intended. Dumbledore gazed at her through his blue eyes, and she looked back at him hopefully. "No" he said gently, "We need someone with more time on their hands, you'll be very busy with the students Vienna. Remus, would you like to take the job?" Lupin moved up to the front of the crowd leaning down to talk to Dumbledore. Vienna turned her head, pretending to find Kreacher's den very fascinating. Lupin had never noticed her before and she didn't want him to now, she blushed as he spoke, but managed to keep her head down all the same. He accepted and before she knew it, and the meeting was over.  
  
Vienna rushed out of the kitchen into the hall, grabbed her cloak and put it on quickly. She wanted to leave as soon as she possibly could. However, as she reached for the door knob, a knarled hand reached out and held her back by the shoulder. She turned around slowly to find Alastor Moody standing behind her having a drink from his hip flask. "Where are you going? We're all staying here for a few drinks" he said. "I -er-....need to get home." Vienna mumbled. "Then why aren't going to disparate?" Moody asked curiously. "I..I just need some fresh air before I go. You know, being held up inside all day...-" she stopped speaking almost immediately. Lupin glanced over her way and she felt her cheeks heat up once more. "See you then." she said quickly trying not to face Moody and rushed outside.  
  
The cool night summer air rushed through her hair and she walked up the hill, away from Grimmauld Place. It felt good to be alone again. "Why am I being so childish?" she thought to herself. "I'm too old for this, i'm acting like it's a teenage crush." she told herself firmly. "How can I teach if he's going to be there..?" she thought. "I must not let myself get distracted, Dumbledore told me to stay out of it, so thats exactly what i'll do!". She held her head high and with a loud 'crack!' she disparated.  
  
--A/N: I know this chapter is short. sorry. =(-- 


	2. Up to the Castle

Chapter 2  
  
It was September the first, the last week or summer went by so quickly. Well, it seemed so to Vienna Waters. She was very busy getting classes ready, making sure the students will hopefully enjoy them. She hurried downstairs to the Great Hall. "The students should be arriving any minute." she thought. "I don't want to be late again." She walked into the empty Great Hall, it was so unusually quiet, every one of her footsteps echoed. -BANG!- A loud crash of thunder came from the enchanted ceiling. Vienna jumped, but managed to keep her balance. A little chuckle was heard from the corner or the Hall. Dumbledore had just emerged from a door near the teachers table. "Why so early?" he asked. "Ea..early? I thought I was late. I'm sorry, i'll just go back up to my office shall I?" she said. She turned to go but Dumbledore stopped her. "No, no, don't bother. Would you mind escorting the older students up to the castle? Hagrid will take care of the first years." "Oh. Yes sir, i'll go right away." she said. She drew up and umbrella, put it over her head, walked out into the entrance hall and got hit by a pebble. "Ouch!" "Peeves!" she said, obviously not loud enough to intimidate him. "Oh no, what's the new Professor going to do to me? Be nice and quiet? What a punishment!" he cackled. Vienna whipped out her wand, ready to strike, when a flash of red light flew past her and through Peeves. Remus Lupin was walking downstairs, his wand out. Peeves floated away muttering swear words. Lupin just walked into the Great Hall as if no one else was around and spoke to Dumbledore. Vienna turned around and walked out into the cold wet fall air.  
  
The Hogwarts Express screeched loudly as it stopped at the station in Hogsmeade. Vienna had to step back so she wouldn't get splashed which was a stupid idea since she was already drenched through her robes. She watched the students file out of the train, some looking anxious and scared, others looking happy to be back. "There he is" she thought. "He looks just like his father, like everyone says. He really does have Lily's eyes." Harry Potter was emering from the train with a red haired boy and a bushy haired girl, both whom were wearing prefect badges pinned on their chests. They were walking to the carriages. Vienna quickly snapped out of her daze and walked them all up to the grounds. Harry, who was walking and talking at the same time was not watching where he was going. "He's going to walk right into that thestral if he doens't watch where he's going!" she thought. Vienna grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back. Harry, probably thinking someone was trying to attack him, pulled out his wand and turned around in a flash. "Oh" he said. "Sorry -er-..." he looked her up and down. "Professor Waters, Professor Vienna Waters," she said loudly. It was hard to hear in the pouring rain. "Sorry Professor Waters" he said. He turned to enter the carriage, but then spoke to her once more. "You can see them?" he asked curiously. "Yes...yes I can see them"she said. Harry suveyed her one more time before entering the carriage then said "Professor, you can come in here with us until we get back to the castle if you want.". Vienna climbed into the carriage, thanked him and looked out the window. "Are you the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" the red haired boy said cautiously. Vienna cleared her throat. "Yes, I am." she said gently. Her tone of voice seemed to calm the boy's nerves and he wasn't so scared to talk to her anymore. Vienna looked at him closley. "You aren't Arthur Weasley's son are you?" she asked him. "Yeah, i'm Ron. Ron Weasley." he said. "And you?" she asked the girl. "Hermione Granger" she said brightly. Harry looked at her, and her eyes met his scar. He noticed and covered it with his hair and quickly turned to look out the window. Vienna also turned away, she didn't want to upset him in anyway, and looking at his scar might be one of them. There was an awkward silence after that. "What is the lowest grade you'll be accepting into your NEWT class?" Hermione asked, trying to break the silence. "No lower than exceeds expectations." she said firmly. "I was only going to accept outstanding, but there weren't many students who reached that mark. Harry, of course, did exceptionnally well on his exam, Professor Dumbledore showed me." she said as she beamed at Harry. He looked back and for the first time she seen him do so, he smiled.  
  
Vienna was having so much fun at dinner, that before she knew it, the students were already heading back to their dormitories. It was so nice to be back at Hogwarts. She never realized how much she missed it, until she came back. She was walking back up to her office before the other teachers, she needed to make sure everything was perfect for class tomorrow. After that thought, she thought no more that night.  
  
She woke up on a compfortable chair in her office the next morning, wearing her cloak with scratches on her arms and legs. She could not remember where she got them...The papers she had ready for class on her desk were not longer in a neat pile, but were spread all over the room. What was she doing last night? Where had she been? 


End file.
